


First Kiss

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Thomas and Minho Kiss, gally is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally bes a dick to Thomas, so Minho follows him when he runs off. Thomas/Minho</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

"Gally, stop it!" Minho yelled, pushing the brute out of the way as he watched Thomas plummet to the ground holding his face. 

Gally snarled at the Asian boy as he took Thomas' hand in his own and helped him up off of the ground. 

"You okay?" He whispered, stoking the bruise forming on his cheek bone. 

Thomas looked away but nodded. 

"I'm fine." He snapped.  
"I don't need to be babied."

Minho frowned.  
"That not what I'm trying to do-" he was cut off by Thomas pushing past him, walking into the tree line. 

Minho sighed and turned to Newt who shrugged his shoulders.  
"He'll be fine." The blonde said while walking away. 

Minho frowned and walked after Thomas. 

"Thomas?" He said walking into the trees. 

He found Thomas with his head buried in his folded arms that were resting on his knees. 

"Thomas?" He asked again. Stepping closer.

Thomas didn't say anything, didn't even flinch when he heard his name. 

Minho sat by the younger boy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you all hate me that much?" He mumbled. 

Minho frowned.  
"Of course not, Gally's just an ass." He said, his hand running up the back of Thomas' neck and threading his fingers through Thomas' hair. 

Thomas flinched before relaxing into the touch. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Minho smiled at how comfortable Thomas seemed to be around him.

"I'm glad you're getting used to us." Minho laughed. 

Thomas opened his eyes and shook his head.  
"Not everyone, just you." He blushed. 

Minho's smile grew wider. He leant forward and placed a kiss on Thomas' lips.  
"Good that." He said before kissing Thomas again.


End file.
